1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve handle, and more particularly, to an extended handle for operating an in-line valve installed along an insulated pipe through the insulation without damage thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
A valve placed in the line of an insulated pipe can be hard to reach with conventional handles and familiar tools such as wrenches. Conventional valve stems typically extend only short distances from their valves. Where thick insulation is installed around a valve, a typical valve stem may not extend outwardly from the insulation a great enough distance and so accessing the stem requires either special tools or removal of the insulation around the area of the valve. This represents an inconvenience when a valve is to be opened, closed or adjusted, and may cause a loss of critical time in emergency situations.
Whether routine operations, periodic maintenance or emergency situations are occurring, tampering with the insulation around the valve may require repair and replacement of the insulating material, and may cause a loss of performance in a fluid system due to an unwanted loss or gain of heat through piping material at the area affected by the loss or compromise of the insulating material. Furthermore, compromising the insulation around a valve along a chilled pipe permits the condensation of moisture from the surrounding air and can therefore accelerate the corrosion of the pipe and the valve and can cause degradation of the remaining insulating material due to moisture ingress.